Days gone by
by darkdragon54
Summary: Tommy and Aurico have been sent back in time and must stop Zedd and rita how will they do it read to find out, hopefully by the end of the week i wil have chapter 5 up.
1. Really short chapter

Epilogue (really short)

Plot: Rita and Zedd plot to destroy the rangers by going back in time and using more powerful monsters and tactics.

Basic Summary: Tommy and Archo are flung back in time and must stop Zedd and Rita from destroying the original 6 rangers.


	2. the plan

Chapter 2

"The Plan"

Up on the moon in there palace Rita and Zedd were concocting a devious plan to destroy the rangers once and for all but in order to do that they would need to go back to a time when they could crush the rangers for good.

We do not have all day Rita! (Zedd)

Oh hush Zedd these things take time, and time is something we've got plenty of (Rita)

HA HA HA HA HA (together)

And as Rita and Zedd got back to work concocting their plan the rangers were also preparing for a special occasion.

Hey Tommy catch! (Billy)

Billy tossed Tommy a nice cold soda while they worked to get Ernie's back in shape after Rito destroyed the place by stepping on it.

So do you guys think we can get this done by tomorrow? (Adam)

I sure hope so Adam, Ernie gets back at 4 o clock tomorrow

And as the rangers continued to work they didn't notice the Aquitar rangers come in, and they just kind of stood there while the rangers worked that is until Kat walked in and nearly had a heart attack when she saw them.

We are very sorry we frightened you (Dalphean)

Yes we had no idea you did not know we were here (Cestro)

So the rangers got talking when all of a sudden there communicators went off.

RANGERS ZEDD HAS SENT DOWN A MONSTER KNOWN AS SHARP STUFF YOU MUST STOP IT HURRY HE APPEARS TO BE WITH RITO AND GOLDAR THEY SEEM TO BE CARRYING THE ORB OF TIME WITH THEM YOU MUST STOP THEM HURRY (Zordon)

All right guys lets do it, (Tommy)

(Tommy and Dalphean both say this)

It's Morphin Time! (Tommy, Dalphean)

White Aquitar Ranger power! (Dalphean)

Black Aquitar Ranger Power! (?)

Blue Aquitar Ranger Power! (Cestro)

Yellow Aquitar Ranger power! (?) 

Red Aquitar Ranger Power! (Archo)

The Aquitar rangers appeared and left to the battle site while the others morphed to join them.

White Ranger Power! (Tommy)

Black Ranger Power! (Adam)

Pink Ranger Power! (Kat)

Blue Ranger Power! (Billy)

Yellow Ranger Power! (Aisha)

Red Ranger Power! (Rocky)

The rangers that just morphed then joined the battle as they were came into the fray they saw the Aquitians being thrown around by sharp stuff. Tommy jumped in to help Dalphean he roundhouse kicked the Tenga holding her and it hit the ground with a thud.

Hey white rangers catch this! (Rito)

Rito whipped a black object towards them and the worst part is, is that right before it hit them Archo jumped in the way pushing her out of the balls trajectory it hit them and hurled them back with a hard knock in the wall after that everything went black.

When they awoke they saw a very strange site it looked like angel grove but they couldn't be sure.

Hey Archo where are we! (Tommy)

Well Tommy I know for one thing we aren't in the time we were originally in my friend! (Archo)

Whoa what's that down there? (Tommy)

As Archo and Tommy peered down they saw a most peculiar site it looked like a fight was going on but they couldn't be sure.

Hey Goldar get over here! (Jason)

The ranger were fighting against Goldar in a routine every day fight, Zach roundhouse kicked two putties over and then Kim she jumped high into the air and kicked down three more putties, Billy was fighting Goldar with Jason and they were winning as far as Tommy and Archo could tell. Trini wasn't there for some reason.

But then…

A Flash of lightning struck around the rangers and as the smoke cleared Rita And Zedd were in the midst of the fight.

Well it worked after all didn't it sis? (Rito)

Hey who are they? (Zack)

As they stood there Goldar noticed something he was staring at himself from the old days when he didn't have his wings.

Whoa talk about Déjà vu (Tommy)

Well let's get up to the moon we haven't got all day! (Zedd)

And once again they disappeared but they left Rito and Goldar to fight the rangers (4 that were there)

And then just as Tommy and Archo were about to jump in Tommy heard something he thought he would never hear again.

Its Morphin time! (Tommy)

Dragonzord! (Tommy)

Saber Tooth Tiger! (Trini)

Tommy and Trini joined in the fight the Tengas and putties proved too much though for the rangers to handle that is until someone joined in.

It's Morphin Time (Tommy)

End of chapter 2


	3. time travel sucks

Chapter 3

Time Travel Sucks

In our Previous chapter Tommy and Archo have been sent back in time by Rito, upon their arrival they watched a battle from the past between Goldar putties and the rangers. As they watched more closely Zedd and Rita appeared before the rangers ready to fight them Rito and Goldar along with the Tengas began to battle with them, and right before there defeat Tommy and Archo decided it was time to act and they joined the fight. How will it go read and find out. (Prepare for Chapter 3)

Hey Archo I don't care what happens I'm going down there! (Tommy)

But Tommy if you go down there you could destroy time and the way it's supposed to be! (Archo)

But Tommy as usual did not listen to Archo he placed his hand behind his back and called out.

It's Morphin Time! (Tommy)

Lightning struck the young teen and as he was transformed he called out.

White Ranger Power! (Tommy)

Tommy leapt into the battle upon arrival into the fray he kicked over two putties and a Tenga, the others all watched as Tommy then attacked Goldar, placing kicks and throwing punches soon proved too much for old Goldar to handle he hit the ground and left the battle meanwhile Tommy continued to fight knocking over tengas and fighting Rito and Goldar while the other rangers all watched in amazement.

Who is this guy and why's he here? (Jason)

I know that fighting style from somewhere else? (Kim) thought as she glared from the white ranger back to the green ranger. But she just couldn't place it.

Hey Goldar why don't you just leave you don't need to be here you are just sad! (Tommy)

It's Morphin Time! (Archo) 

Red Aquitar Ranger Power! (Archo)

Archo leapt into the battle and attacked the tengas as once again the other rangers watched as Tommy and Archo fought the villains and as far as they could tell they were winning.

Hey guys I think we should help them! (Kim)

All right rangers lets get in there! (Jason)

The other 6 rangers once again joined the battle they then turned the tables (being that there were now 8 rangers) Jason leap in and helped Archo Fight Rito and they easily dealt with him they tag teamed him, sending him straight to the ground he left and headed back to the moon, Trini and Billy were fighting tengas and were doing ok when Tommy and Kim joined in to help them. Tommy and Zack (white ranger and black ranger) were fighting Goldar and they dealt with him by zack first dealt a kick to his chest and Tommy brought Saba down on him knocking him to the ground and as quickly as Rito left Goldar did the same and so did the tengas and putties.

And as Arch and Tommy regrouped and stood there facing the others Jason was the first to speak.

Who are you? (Jason)

(End of chapter 3)


	4. Deja vu

Chapter 4

Déjà vu

In the previous chapter the rangers Tommy and Arco have been sent back in time and have just recently helped out the original power rangers, now the true question stands clear what will happen when the original rangers find out whom they are read today to find out.

Who are you? (Jason)

Ummmm well you see that's a funny story! (Tommy)

Who are you we need to know why your in uniform are you power rangers too? (Kim)

Kim I! (Tommy)

How do you know my name who are you? (Kimberly)

Well hey Arco lets show them ok! (Tommy)

Well if you want to Tommy then lets do it! (Arco)

Power Down! (Tommy, and Arco)

The 2 rangers powered down and revealed to the other rangers who they were, and upon the 2 Tommie's seeing each other they nearly fainted.

Oh my God this cant be happening! (Jason)

Well I think they are who they say they are look at the 2 Tommy's they look identical except the one wearing white has longer hair. (Kim)

True so now you too what's your story why are you here? (Jason)

Well you see…(Tommy) 

After about 20 minutes of explaining and answering questions the communicators went off.

What is it Zordon (Tommy)

WHO ARE YOU I HAVE NO RECORD OF THERE BEING ANY WHITE RANGER? (Zordon)

Well I'll explain later what's the problem (Tommy)

GOLDAR AND THE PUTTIE PATROLLERS HAVE BEEN SPOTTED IN THE PARK HURRY AND STOP THEM BEFORE THEY WREAK HAVOC ON THE CITY! (Zordon)

All right then I guess it's Morphin Time! (Tommy)

White Ranger Power! (Tommy)

Red Aquitar Ranger Power! (Arco)

Tommy and Arco appeared before the rangers and left in a streak of red and white lightning.

Whoa guys we'd better go too! (Zack)

Right It's Morphin Time! (Jason)

A flash of lightning struck them and they called out.

DragonZord! (Tommy)

Mastodon! (Zack)

Pterodactyl! (Kim)

Triceratops! (Billy)

Saber Toothed Tiger! (Trini)

Tyrannosaurus! (Jason)

The six rangers then left in a valiant streak of light to join the battle that had already begun.

Hey guys we miss anything at all? (Jason)

Not much, we seem to have it under control! (Tommy)

Tommy was speaking as if the putties weren't even there he drop kicked 3 of them and then took out 2 more of them with a double punch to the chest. Arco was doing just as well as Tommy he threw 4 putties to the ground with a double kick to 2 of them and at the same time a double punch to the other 2 of them.

Hey Goldar where do you think your going! (Tommy)

Tommy (Green Ranger) leapt into the fray and attacked Goldar who quickly threw him to the ground and as the others realized it was the Goldar that came back with Tommy and Arco they joined in as well Jason and Arco double Teamed and struck Goldar in the chest causing him to fall to the ground. Then when he got back up Tommy (Green) and Tommy (White) double kicked Goldar causing him to hit a tree when he landed.

Ughhhhh! (Goldar)

Goldar give it up you can't even beat the original 6 power rangers how can you expect to beat 8 of us.

I cannot believe that they beat me well with these pathetic Putties I was surely to be defeated. (Goldar)

Therefore, Goldar waved his sword and was teleported back to the moon palace.

So that was fun don't you think my friends (Arco)

Actually, it was a bit of a rush (Billy)

Well I say we go to the juice bar and try and sort this out ok! (Jason) 

Ok (Tommy and Arco) 

So the rangers began to head for the youth center when their communicators went off it was alpha.

Rangers Arco cannot go with you, you must bring him to the command center immediately. (Alpha)

Therefore, the rangers brought Arco to the command center and left him there then they headed to the Juice bar, where upon entrance they got an unwelcome surprise.

Hey Tommy, I did not know you had a brother! (Brian)

Oh yeah right I forgot we look exactly alike Tommy (Tommy, Green)

So the 2 Tommy's sat down with the others and just started talking when Ernie brought them their drinks.

Hey Tommy so when did your brother get here? (Brent) 

Ummmm he got here just yesterday! (Tommy, Green)

So what's his name then you guys? (Jen)

His Name is Tommy as well (Tommy, Green) 

What are you joking! (Jen) 

Not in the least. (Tommy, Green) 

And as the rangers were talking up on the moon Zedd and Rita were planning to overthrow the ranger's power.

So then how do you propose we destroy the rangers you fools! (Zedd) 

I say we make a monster that could destroy there zords and then while there down destroy them maybe a giant that could take the planet as well. (Rito)

Ahhh Rito so you have a brain after all I say that is a marvelous idea I will get started on it right away. (Zedd)  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile back on earth…

Hey guys pass it here! (Tommy) 

The rangers were playing football in the park while Billy and alpha did some more calculations and helped Arco stay alive.

Hey Jason pass it (Zack)

Jason whipped the ball towards zack but right as it came near him. A Tenga grabbed the ball from out of the sky. It landed near them and told them they were finished but the rangers weren't going down without a fight. They place their hands behind there back and called out.

It's Morphin Time! (Jason and Tommy)

Lightning struck the 7 teens and they all called out.

White Ranger Power! (Tommy)

DragonZord! (Tommy) 

Mastodon! (Zack)

Pterodactyl! (Kim) 

Triceratops! (Billy)

Tyrannosaurus! (Jason) 

And the rangers leapt into the battle as they began fighting the Tengas the putties showed up and they began to be pushed back (the rangers) but when all hope seemed lost they heard Arco speak.

Rangers Of aquitar unite! (Arco)

End of chapter 4 


	5. A New ProblemBackup

Days Gone by

Chapter 5

a new problem

In our previous chapter Tommy having joined the original 6 power rangers and had engaged in yet another battle with Goldar Rito and the Tengas they were still beginning to lose that is until Aurico arrived with the aquitar rangers, will they manage to win this fight to find out keep reading.

Tommy was thrown through the air and landed on the ground he stood up and was hit by two more Tengas as they ran at him"Dammit these tengas are seriously starting to annoy me" Tommy said as he threw the 2 Tengas off of him.

Green ranger Tommy leapt into the air and engaged Goldar a few punches and a roundhouse kick Tommy and Goldar ended up knocking eachother to the ground. "Man future Tommy is right these guys are pretty damn strong" Tommy then stood up and engaged a few putties.

Jason and Kim leapt up and kicked two putties to the ground then as they landed Jason was struck by Rito as he blasted him with his flame thrower. Kim ran at Rito but was knocked to the ground quickly.

Billy and zack engaged past Goldar and several putties They were quickly overpowered and thrown to the ground. "Crap these guys are hip hoppin and butt whoopin us" Billy nodded as they were then thrown through the air onto the ground.

Tommy stood up and grabbed past Tommy's shoulder"These guys are wasting us" Past Tommy nodded and said"we need more power" and with those words having been said Tommy remembered soemthing that would really save them or at least buy them some time. He stood up and in the bright sun he called out "METALLIC ARMOR POWER UP" His normally non shiny suit was now a metallic white as Tommy stood there he was attacked by 4 putties he quickly dealt with them. the other rangers looked at him with amazement.

"Damn what the when did he get that man thats wicked awesome" zack said with alot of expression in his voice. as he and the other rangers watched Tommy throw the Tengas around like rag dolls.

"heh with my Metallic armor its alot easier dealing with you clowns" Tommy said with a chuckle as he was then struck by lightnin from Rito's skull sword it threw Tommy to the ground and his Metallic armor powered down."Dammit i forgot Rito was here" as Tommy looked up at them and as he then began to think it was all over all the 7 rangers heard a familiar sound.

"ITS MORPHIN TIME"

Tommy and Jason looked towarsd a tree and saw 6 people standing there.

"White Aquitar Ranger Power"

"Black Aquitar Ranger Power"

"Blue Aquitar Ranger Power"

"Yellow Aquitar Ranger Power"

"Red Aquitar Ranger Power"

"Red Aquitar Ranger Power"

The 6 Aquitar Rangers stood there ready for battle as Jason looked at them he then asked Future Tommy"Who are those guys" Tommy looked at him and said

"There back up"

end of Part one

Part two coming soon


End file.
